Celica Ayatsuki Mercury
Celica Ayatsuki Mercury is a character from BlazBlue franchise, she was the younger sister of Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury and the foster mother of Ragna, Jin and Saya. Personality Celica is a kind, generous, and sociable person who deeply loves her sister and friends. She is a sentimental individual who maintains a firm stance that all life is precious and will use her healing magic to assist those in need of it, regardless of who or what they are. She is also shown to be selfless to the point that she will shield a person with her own body without any hesitation and was willing to sacrifice herself to activate Kushinada’s Lynchpin, believing that her sacrifice was a small price to pay for the chance to defeat the Black Beast and save the world. She develops affection toward Bloodedge as time goes by and seems to idolize him. She had difficulty interacting with Kazuma Kval due to the uneasy feelings his presence evoked within her. It has also been noted by people (particularly Bloodedge) that she has no sense of direction, which usually ends with her getting lost. She is also shown to be very stubborn, such as when she ignores her sister’s warnings and heads to Japan by herself to search for her missing father and is also unwilling to admit that she has a poor sense of direction, leading to frequent quarrels between her and Ragna, which had once ended up with Mitsuyoshi attacking Ragna, falsely believing that he was bullying Celica as he had been trying to snatch the map from her. She is suggested to have been in love with Ragna in the epilogue of Phase 0, where Nine and Jūbei goes to her church to tell her that they wished to hold their wedding there. When Nine asks Celica about her current happiness, whether if she should have become a magician or even get married, Celica replied with her promise to Ragna, that she was willing to wait for him to return so that “she could meet him once more”, “even if it will take many years, even if it will take many decades”, and then she would return his sword and jacket to him, since “he had promised to come back to get it back after all”. This is proven in one of the gag endings in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma where the Popularity Glasses is placed on Ragna once again, and Celica is shown to be unaffected, meaning that she truly loves Ragna. Game Appearances ''Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue: Multiversal Cross Assault Celica is one of the DLC characters from Pack 7 alongside her niece Kokonoe, Zato-1 and Venom. She represents BlazBlue franchise alongside Ragna the Bloodedge, Jin Kisaragi, Noel Vermillion, Rachel Alucard, Hazama, Hakumen, Iron Tager, Nu-13, Izayoi, Azrael, Jubei, Nine The Phantom, Es, Kokonoe Mercury, Makoto Nanaya, Litchi Faye Ling, Relius Clover, Kagura Mutsuki, Bang Shishigami, Naoto Kurogane, Mai Natsume, Hibiki Kohaku and Susanoo. Gallery File:Celica_Ayatsuki_Mercury.png|''BlazBlue Centralfiction Artwork File:Celica_(Cross_Tag_Battle).png|''BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle'' Artwork (Episode Mode) }} Category:Arc System Works Category:BlazBlue Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Allies Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Deceased Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Supporting Characters Category:Children Category:Clones